Las Aventuras de Doster uno 1
by xXxXDustoxXxX
Summary: El emocionante relato de un pony que se ve acorralado por las fuerzas del mal. Reuniendo a un montón de personas, formarán un equipo apto para la batalla.


Ola me llamo Duster (aunque mucha jente me llama asin por el coche pero no es así bueno ejejexd) bueno os bou a conbtar mishtoria enga buena ya valew e ok

Mis historia comienza ciendo llo un potrillo cin familia e pos como estaba ya re-huerfanito ezataba mui ronpido cn timantalmente acín küe pa c mi infancia en un hornafanato d protrillos sinfamilia pork ya pos como eran re-huerfanitos pos eso (xdiii)

Vamos adelantar ya poues unos quince anyos e ok venga bale ^^

Pues ya era el Duster era el pony más famoso de Ponyville, , Canser-a-lot, Equestria y Cuenca, me ligaba a todas las pony y ponos era alicornio pero no sabia usar mis poderes y mis alas eran de verdaz (eso lo reqalco pork luego pasa una cosa muy mala e). Ademas no tenia quotemarc y pos todos er mundo se reiya de mí y llo yoraba lajrimas en mi piel de tristesta bueno el caso esk consegui un trabajuelo de panadero maestro superior de todo en SaltyTriangleRotunda, k era algo asi como la Pepsi i SugarCubeCorner era la cocacols.

Bueno e pos el caso es k io ahsia panes y voyitos to dulces ai i eran los megores d toda Equastras y Wisconsins y Celestia y Luna y Caidans y Fals Sentir me los pedían y se los daba de gratis pork no podía cobrearles a la rialesa eheehheheheheheheheheehiheihihjijijijijijijijji k jodíos oi

CAPITULO 2 EL INSIDENTE

Pos lla era lla de edad lla mui lla abansada e lla pos k un dia tenvlo la tierra i un árbol de Honolulu k daba pinyas a dosientos kilómetros de mi puesto de trabajo atravecó un portal de dimensiones dimencionales i callo de plen o en la panera de pan panadero i qui c parar la pork soi alerjico al sumo de pinya pero no ci la toco bueno sigo

El cazo zk ya pos le re-quité la pinya de la panera de pan panadero pero me kedé enganchadito en la maquina i mi jefe k en realidad debiera cer llo pork soi mejor que todo el mundo pero oc me dehesencuchufó la maquina pero cuando la decencuchufó note un dolor intenzo i dije "o no mis alas se an ronpido" i lloré de dolor dolorozo i ni la birjuen de wadalupe me lludó pta vida tt

Bueno el caso sk aparesió la lejion del mal capitaniada por Tirek, Darth Vader, Selestia k luejo descubrimos k era mala como Eric Clapton bueno sijo, selestia Jason el de biernestrese, Freji Kruder, Evil Yisus_07xD, Bejeta, Selula, Mayin Bou, Nightmare selestia k era como selestia pero re super sallanyin, Hitler, todas las SS, Big Boss, Discord, Nightmare Discord, Los shadowbolts, Nightmare Manesics, los titantes de Shingeki No Ñoquis, Missingno, el perro de Rastreator, Evil_Pole_Mememaster, Monsoon, Sundowner, el senador Armstrong, Sephiroth, JENOVA, Stalin, Franco, Lance, Gary Oak, Tejero, Carrero Balcno, toda la ETA, Pablesias, Rebotnik, Vensos de istorias correnties, Zideclan, GMAN, Ganondofrs, Milhouse, Gideon Graves, Kefka, Xdeath, todos los colosos de SOTC, saruman, sauron, el anillo también, toditos los ansem, Led Zeppelin, K3, Ripto, Tony Hawk, todos los power rangers pero en negativo pork eran malosos, el Linch de HDA, Friser, Friser dorado, Friser mecanicno, Broli, Mortadelo, el señor Bruns, el monorraíl, elk bar de Moe, Pablo Alborán, Eustaqui Abichuela, Chowder, Dracula, Frankenstein, HAL9000, la yama de ola k ase, Voldermor, Condemor, Snape, The Sorrow, Walas Brin, laser teza, Bowser, Masterhand, Lunete, Vergil, El JUASON, ISIS, OSIRIS, Yafar, Kim-Jon-Un, Pinkamena, Gilirex, Moot, Boxxy, Bender, Adam Sandler, Los Onfres de Paco, los furrasos, El ganso de House of Mouse que se comia todo, Kuzko, Filemón, Descartes, Bin Laden, Bin Laden SSJ3, Porta, Don Paolo, Reptar, 4chan, Loquendo, los Shroobs, Loki, Ultron, Megatron, Scream, Charlie Sheen, Scary Movie 1, 2 i 3 jalf laif chiste ehehehe k xistozozozo ehehe weno sigo Alex de la mandarina cuántica, el sarjetno Hartman i todos los memes del mundo. I loz maverick y todos loz robots del dortor Wili y Wili i Doctor Maligno i Gordo bastardo y mini llo i Neo Cortects i Josue Yirion. I artur mas efecto 3 i hotrline moyamis 1 i dos rong nonver I Abram mateo no lincon I yostin I la Pantoja ezteban fusion malijna lla I La Du queza d Albal no el papel e ok i Fidel Castro i GLaDOS i Irojito i Atari i Ban Margera i llacass i Kis peroi no fm el grupo

Llo esataba azuztado i lunam dijo oie Doster tu en realidaz era mi ijo weno i de selestia i caidons i shining abort, y bort, y krusty el paiaso pero te criaron crizalis y sonvra pro te abandonaron bueno en realiaz los matamos ya los bistes en sus episodios pro tui tienez el poder supremo de matar a todosx de un zolo jolpe pero zolo zi reunia a la LIGALDELBIEN

I dije LIGALDEBIEN REUNISO i ce reunieron

I eran Sonic, Shadow, Kunnkcles, Dante, Jesucritos, Dios, Dante otra bes pero dimonio, Sparda, Ico, Yorda, Las manesics, Caidans, El tio ese k tiene k ver con tirek pero k s bueno llamémoslo Tireok, GabeN, Miyamoto, Zelda, Zelda verde, Peter Pan , Metroid, Metroid con armadura, Metroid en traje jentai, Iron Man metroid violeta, Sparda pero demonio, y Chukc Norris y Bud Espenser, y Los vengadores, Mani Calabera, Titeouf, Scott Pilgrim, Moises, Austin Powers, Foorentino fernandes, Ronaldinho, Todos los perosnages de pokemon i power rangles i tranformers, Sportacus, Psycho Mantis, Solid Snake pero joben, Big Bos, Space Jam, Nicolas Ceis, er Faze Easter Zide Clan, Pole, loz fantazamas de Chrysalis, Sombra, Alá i tinkiwinki

I cras bandicout i mario i mario verde i He Man i Imanol Arias. I misterllager I jack daniels y todoz los doctor johuo I spanirdhjoves menos ruder pork llebaba su elocoptero sanjinario y atacaba desde arriba, luego kokú superdios Pi (trescomacatorseetcetc) i todos los metal llear i malcom el del sentro i todos los obamas i obamas blancos de los estados juntitos i kratos i layton y batman i Clean Istwod, Sheldon Cooper, Lenonard Nimoy pero bibo, Howard, Golobits, Ted Mosbi i como conosi a la madre i Elche Gebara i Ton Raider i Tonb raider de las pelis i todos los wenos de finals fantasi i la tropa Keroro i Frodo i Gandalf i Gandalf otra bes pero lla bueno i jaqui chan i todo el plantel de smas bro i tequen

I matamos a todos pero zolo kedaba el malo mas malo de todos los malos mals malos I era la rencarnaçao del expiritu maz malo en forma de poni era DUSTER pero malo I me konfundi I no con c guimos ddiortarlo

EPISOIDO 3 PODERIO

Pos como no pudiemos pasarnos el malo final reunimos en una sola toma a las esmerardas del cas, las de las pas, las anillas olímpicas, el anillo único, exodia , yugioh!, los ojetos mislenarios , los tampones del caos, patatas brabas acendados, Walter White, los apóstoles, y las chicas superkokorosas z.

PORROSODIO 4 LA FIZION

Poz todos menoz llo ce fucionaron i formaron un ceñor kon gavradina k ce llamaba Seamus i pos me fucioné en él i zalio un pegazo to secssis llamado Duster_Seamus i tenia alas mecánicas pero eso no es lo dije porke me pusieron las alitas en una operasion post acsidente pero ke zalio gratuita pork llo lo tengo todo gratis

I bueno que mate a Evil Duster con una técnica c reta llamada "Yustu de la demigransia i Sasuki i todo el yaoi de la tierra no clop no homo" i murió de muerte i suisidio fin

E okno no es fin pork luego me coronaron rei de Equestria i todo el mundo y todo el universo y me clopeee a todas las lleguas i todas tubieros Dusteritors y todos tuvieron poderes divinos porqk puedo i soi guay e ale fin e bale e ok venga lla


End file.
